Finding Faith
by HawaiianCaffeine
Summary: Everyone has to start somewhere. And sometimes, they lose faith. It happens... but the idea is to never give up and to keep trying.-And it IS hard... but, hey, everyone needs help every once and a while. Has Bible references/GaaSaku/4th-shot up now
1. Finding Faith

**Finding Faith**

Gaara couldn't believe, of all people, that he would be in anything that might resemble a church. Of all the places to be, of all the places to go, it was odd (beyond odd, really) that he'd end up here. Of course, it was also amazing that he'd lived to be sixteen now.

He took in the visual picture in front of him. Dark oak pews, a large and beautiful cross hung in the center on the front wall with a bible perched on a table directly in front, showing its importance. Gaara scanned over the high ceiling that while not intricate, was still immaculate and beautiful. The sidewalls had large yellow stained glass windows that seemed to blaze to life when sunlight was filtered through, though at the moment light was fading and sunset was taking place.

It seemed even more ridiculous that he should be here the more he thought about it. It just didn't seem… right. Like he didn't deserve it.

Gaara took a second to slide his eyes close before opening them again and straightening his posture and starting his stride out of the sanctuary. He didn't belong here.

"Wait—where are you going?"

He barely paused for a second before continuing he walk through the large doors out into the open air. The wind started up as he stepped out onto the concrete and on his way to his current quarters before he had to go back to the sand.

"Wah—wait!"

Gaara felt a hand being stopped by his sand before they could put their hand on his shoulder, as they seemed to have meant to. He turned around to see the pursuers face.

"…"

* * *

Sakura strolled through the sanctuary, lightly taking in her surroundings of the place, her mind easily going from one thing to another, to another. She sighed thoughtfully and happily. It was always so peaceful in here—well, sometimes—

Sakura's thoughts went to a flashback of excited children practically loosing their minds at the thought of going on a field trip and _she_ had volunteered to help watch them. Sakura shuddered. Not peaceful—(a grin touched her face) but still happy, loving, and beautiful… in its own way of course (in a killer, backbreaking, sleep killing, life sucking, but still fun way)…

How long had Sasuke been gone now? She was what? Fifteen? _ Three years..._

Sakura sighed as she came back to the real world, and turned around just to step back surprised.

Was the _Gaara_? Just recently Kazekage of Suna?

She stopped to study him for a second. It was odd that he was there… but… he looked so sad…

She saw him straighten and quickly make his way out.

Reaching out her hand lightly, she said, "Wait—where are you going?"

He seemed to have heard her, but did not stop hardly as he ignored her and continued going out of the church and into the open.

Wait—he shouldn't go—what was wrong?

Sakura followed Gaara out and ran after him.

"Wah—wait!"

Sakura reached out her arm again to touch his shoulder to get him stop, when sand appeared and stopped any such thing.

He turned around and looked at her. She tried not to shrink under his gaze as she gave a nervous smile.

* * *

"Is there anything you require?"

Sakura looked taken aback. Truthfully, she hadn't really thought it out that much.

"Uh—er—I just thought that—"

Gaara continued his staring.

Sakura fidgeted.

"Well—"

"I won't do it again. Sorry." Gaara said abruptly as he briskly turned around and started to take a step and start walking away.

"Huh? What won't you do again?"

Gaara stopped as he turned back to her, now a couple more steps away from her.

"The sanctuary. I am sorry for intruding. Excuse me."

He looked like he was about to turn away again when Sakura stopped him—_again_.

"Why would you be sorry about that? Well—no—see—that's fine for you being there—in fact—well, I kind of was wondering if you'd stay. Yes?" Sakura half smiled as she tried to explain what her mind wasn't organizing very well.

Staring again.

"It's just that—it's just that, you don't seem to come often—and—I thought that it'd be nice to have… to have you there for a bit? Yes?"

The way she seemed to say things to him, as if asking his approval or asking him if she was doing the right thing. He almost likened her to a little kid telling their parent what they wanted to do in such a way of asking if it was okay to want or ask such a thing.

"Why?"

Sakura looked down at her feet. Well… she was afraid that he might not come back… and she really thought that this might be a good thing. She had no idea what got him to come in the first place… but anything was better than nothing and this could be a good way for him to head to keep his way in recovery. He was still unknown, and still partially terrifying, but he and Naruto were best friends… and that counted for something, right?

…But what should she say?

"How about for company? I mean—I'm sure you have better things to do… but I figure since Naruto's out on a mission and I have no where else to go right now and maybe you don't know many people and anything's better than being alone and well—maybe—"

Gaara studied her closely to make sure this wasn't a joke.

He took a second to look behind him where his temporary quarter's was and then back at Sakura—weighing his options.

Sakura watched him curiously and cautiously as a wind blew passed again during his decision making moment.

He probably should just forget her and go "home"—but Naruto had been bugging him about "socializing" or "getting out more" or something like that. The guy didn't seem to like the idea of Gaara being left alone at anytime—didn't seem to think it was healthy. Not to mention this girl was another of Naruto's other best friends, who'd known him much longer than he did.

Gaara looked directly down at he in the eyes and nodded curtly.

"If that is what you wish."

Sakura felt herself start to breathe again as she gave a wide smile.

"Great! Do—do you want to go in now?"

Gaara would have tried to give her a smile to reassure her, but it would have been thin, probably very unpleasant and definitely not reassuring. So he didn't. A nod and a brisk walk along side her would have to do as they made their way back into the church.

Sakura tried not to stumble under the awkward walk up to and inside of the sanctuary, their feet making silent clicking on the wooden floor.

As soon as they reached the front of the pews, Gaara stopped with a military acuteness and stood there as still as a statue. Sakura felt uncomfortable as she tried to figure the best course of action. Continue standing, or sit down? Errr…

Sakura sat down, perched at the edge of the pew, looking at Gaara in the uncomfortable tension.

Gaara moved his head down to gaze at her as she looked down at her feet.

A few minutes pass…

"Now what do we do?"

Sakura looked up in surprise.

"Huh? Oh—well—we could talk? I mean—if you'd rather not, that's fine—but—"

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Uh—well—"

The philosophical meaning of life? Nah, a little over the top…

"How was your day? I mean—what'd you do today?"

Blink.

"Um, well I went grocery shopping? –And you?"

"…"

"Uh…"

"I went for a walk."

Sakura looked surprised again. _Well, it's a start…_

"Yeah? Me too, it was really peaceful and—"

"I killed someone," Gaara stated bluntly.

Okay?

"Gaara closed his eyes for a second before opening them again and continuing, "He attacked me. An AWOL nin that betrayed Suna to work as a hit man against me."

Well, that explained it better, at the very least.

Sakura nodded.

"Does that happen often then? Assassination attempts?" Sakura was not to be deterred; she was determined to save this conversation that was slowly being torn to shreds.

A ridiculous question, but he answered it anyway.

"Yes,"

_Sigh_—not giving much up for conversation is he? _Oh, well…_

"Even before I became Kazekage of Suna."

Sakura studied him curiously again as he seemed to look away in a thoughtful absentminded-ness.

"Because of your past, yes? …The demon inside?"

As if just remembering she was there, he looked back and answered, "Yes."

He studied the church again silently as she watched him.

Still determined, she continued, "Why would they put that inside of you willingly, if they would just kill you later for it? Naruto was forced into the situation by circumstance—but there was no reason for you to have been—"

"They miscalculated. They thought that they could handle it—handle me. They tried and failed." It sounded very matter-of-fact and cut-and-dry.

Sakura looked down back at her feet.

"Oh. So your entire life…?"

Gaara nodded.

Sakura crouched forward slightly, looking toward the church doors and then back at him.

"But Naruto—he was able to help you—why—?"

"Naruto was a special circumstance and situation. He—"

There was a slight crack in his voice.

"He showed me a different way. One with acceptance."

Sakura nodded.

"He has that affect on people."

She smiled.

"I'm glad that it was you. That he was able to…"

Gaara nodded.

Sakura sighed.

_Well, if anything, there's less tension, if a bit weird._

Gaara glanced at the darkened stained glass windows.

"It's getting dark."

Sakura's brow went up slightly as she took a look at the windows herself.

"I should be going." Gaara said, taking his gaze back to her.

Sakura nodded understandingly.

"Alright. Well—"

Sakura stood up, dusting herself off and stretching out.

"I guess we'll go, then."

Gaara nodded as he turned toward the church doors. Sakura followed suit and stared at the doors with him.

Looking up, to the side, at his face, she said, "Another time, again? Maybe?"

Gaara looked down at her and nodded, "That would be—fine."

Looking back at the doors, he started his walk toward the doors. He paused before grasping the knob.

Clearing his throat he said, still facing away from her, "Thank you, Sakura-san."

And then he was gone.

Sakura gave a large smile. _There might be hope for him, yet._

It wasn't until a month later that the two ended up in the same situation as the previously mentioned one. Except this meeting started out a slightly different.

* * *

It had just gotten dark as Sakura made her way home after a debriefing of a recent mission. The mission had not been typically hard, but she was still beat and ready for a good night's rest—in fact—she was ready for a couple _days_, good night's rest. Stress was a killer.

That's when she turned the corner and walked up to a bloody and crying Gaara. Not exactly the best scene to walk in on.

Sakura stopped as she crouched down to a sitting Kazekage, knees pulled up, having a silent break down as he clutched his hands through his hair and on his head.

As quietly and soothing as possible, Sakura spoke, "What's wrong Gaara? What happened?"

Gaara didn't respond as he lightly rocked back and forth. It was hardly even noticeable, but since Sakura was so close, she caught it.

Sighing, Sakura moved to sit beside him, on his right, as close as possible while copying Gaara's position and drawing her legs up in front of her with her arms.

"Talk to me, Gaara. It's okay…"

He seemed to shake his head as he shrunk against the wall.

Well, if he wouldn't talk…

Sakura sidled up closer to him and leaned against him. She pushed back her automatic reaction of fear towards him. This man needed her, whether he liked it or not.

"I'm sorry, Gaara."

And they stayed like that for a while.

* * *

When, finally, Gaara seemed to settle down, they both had stretched out their legs and sat in a complacent silence. It was still dark out and was probably only eleven or twelve at night, but it seemed like they had been there for a long, long time.

Gaara cleared his throat, which immediately got Sakura's attention after it being quiet for so long.

"I—"

Sakura lightly put a hand on his knee.

"It's okay, Gaara."

He shook his head as he turned to her.

"No. No, it is not. But—"

Another crack in his voice.

"But, I thank you."

Sakura could only smile. She then sighed as she looked up at the stars.

"You know—we had an earlier agreement about meeting at the sanctuary again. Would you like to take me up on that offer again?"

"I don't—"

Sakura gazed up at him with big eyes.

"Please?"

How was that fair?

Gaara sighed as he nodded.

"Since you are so persistent…"

Sakura gave a wide smile.

* * *

This time, when they walked into the church, it was at a slower pace and a much less awkward way.

As they stepped through the doors, Sakura let out and in a pleasant sigh. It always felt so good walking in—the aura—the air—she just felt it—like starting a new every time.

Gaara took a glance at her moment as the continued to their previous places at the front of the church, with her sitting at the front side of the pew and him standing by her side.

Sakura was grateful for the lack of the intense tension that had been there last time.

In a sort of role reversal, Sakura looked up and asked, "So—what do we do now?"

Gaara decided to slide into the pew opposite of Sakura as he steadily kept his gaze in front.

"You believe in… God, yes?"

Sakura sat back in surprise. That wasn't exactly what she thought would be his first conversation starter.

She nodded and replied, "Yes. I believe I do."

Gaara seemed to study his hands for a minute before looking up at the large cross that stood as the large centerpiece of the room.

"If there were… a God… and you believe he's all good, yes? Then why would… why would he let… bad things happen?" Gaara now looked up and turned to Sakura at this.

Sakura looked up in sadness and took her turn to look at the front of the church for distraction.

"Well—if you believe what I believe—the Bible—then it really wasn't God who did this to us… we sort of did it to ourselves."

Gaara continued to stare at her, making it clear that he wanted her to continue.

"Well—In the Beginning… it wasn't like this… everything was actually perfect—without any sadness at all… but God made only one rule… and we broke that rule. Our first and most condemning sin. You see—the thing was, we weren't suppose to eat an apple that gave us knowledge of good and evil. You see—we not only broke his only rule, but when we did the act of eating this apple—we decided that we knew better than God who said don't do it."

Another nod to continue.

"And well—there's more to the entire thing—but basically, we were taken out of paradise free of sadness as punishment for going against God and sinning."

Gaara sat up and spoke again, "If God is who He is—then why does he allow evil to exist, then? Would it not be better just to not have it at all?"

Sakura smiled as she looked up at him again.

"Because he has given us freedom of choice. There would be no point to anything if we weren't aloud to choose anything. Between right and wrong—between God and the devil. He wants us to _choose_ Him. I—"

His gaze stayed steady.

"It seems at a great cost—but I wouldn't be able to imagine not having my freedom of choice. To me—it would be better dead than be a mindless slave with no choice what-so-ever in anything we think, do, or are. Even if you are a slave here on earth—we still have choices in what we believe. –And that means something to me. I _want_ to have the right to choose. –And if I am wrong—then it's something I pay for."

Gaara remained silent as he studied his hands again. Sakura waited in quiet curiosity.

His rough voice explaining what happened, haltingly, "I—was forced into a situation. They had—taken a young girl that was from our village—but she was on her way here on a Class D mission. She had been mistaken as a threat of a couple of three cell teams from a separate country—I can't remember which one… not this one… but…"

Sakura remained patient and waited for him to continue his story as he organized his thoughts.

"I—was on my way here for another treaty meeting when I found here in a very dangerous situation. They had been scanning for a completely different person who was her size, but was an S-Class criminal—but having come upon her first—obviously—they—"

Gaara moved his gaze to the ceiling as he studied that now, inch by inch.

"They would not listen to me—and it was obvious that they were in the wrong, but did not care in any case. So we faught. I quickly tried to take down the ones who seemed the most dangerous and greater possible threat to Selena. I miscalculated on the most dangerous—"

Gaara's voice started and continued to crack for the next sentence.

"—And then I lost control. Again."

Gaara looked down at his feet as he clutched one hand on his head.

"I immediately killed them all."

Sakura searched his eyes, even though he wasn't looking at her.

"—And?" It was Sakura's turn for her voice to crack, "—The girl?"

Oh, good God—he didn't—

Gaara's gaze snapped back at her before being consumed with sadness.

"I almost killed her. So close… so close…"

Gaara leaned over in the pew, as if fighting pain in his stomach.

Sakura felt tears. "Almost? You mean you didn't…?"

Gaara nodded as continued to lean over and he haltingly continued, "…I was half way gone and she was standing right there—so small—scared—I could have killed her so easily—so small—I so close to… but I couldn't…I couldn't… but so close…"

Sakura, tears over flowing, stood up and rushed over to Gaara and put her arms around him from his side so that one arm was around his back and the other wrapped around the front. She was relieved that the sand hadn't stopped her this time.

"Gaara—it's okay—you didn't do it—that's what counts."

He shook his head.

"I still had wanted to, Sakura. Just so close—"

Sakura drew back and in a commanding voice said, "Now. Gaara—stop this—right this instant. You did nothing wrong. Remember—it's a choice—"

Sakura's voice softened, "—And you chose not to. Whether you believe it or not—you are human—you just happen to have a demon inside of you. Not the other way around. Humans are programmed to want to do what they probably shouldn't do—it's nature—but it's choosing against that nature that makes you who you are. I know it's odd—but to me—it seems a comfort to know that when I am good, that I am that way because I chose it—not because someone made me, or whatever. That I have done good because that is what is in my heart."

Gaara remained silent but nodded his understanding.

After a minute of silence, Gaara looked up and glanced at the door.

"I think I've kept you long enough, Sakura. Gaara gave her a small smile, that didn't seem in any way, unpleasant. He then straightened up and stood up with Sakura at the same time.

"Again—sometime?"

Sakura looked up at Gaara.

She smiled.

"Definitely."

With a nod, they both strolled down the isle.

Before he grabbed the knob again, this time Sakura spoke, "You want to walk me home?"

Lightly surprised, Gaara agreed and he walked her home and a pleasant silence and parted with well wishes.

* * *

The next time they met, wasn't but a week later when he showed up and it turned out to be on Christmas day.

For some odd reason, the council had decided to "let" (send) Gaara away for vacation (probably their vacation away from him) for the holiday. Not that he knew many people.

–Although he'd said his hello's and goodbye's to Naruto as he left on another mission, he'd decided to stay in the Leaf Village for one other person. It was a late service and Gaara had decided to stay and go to pay respects, as well as visit a certain someone whom he was sure to be there.

—And sure enough—Gaara walked in at the beginning of service and there was Sakura, at the fourth to the front row, watching patiently and diligently.

He weighed his options again. Go to front row with Sakura—or stay in the back and wait. While waiting in the back would be more comfortable and just more him—Sakura would probably be more delighted if he showed himself and sat with her… but then again, he didn't want to scare off any of the joyful people here.

Gaara scanned the worry-free people.

He moved into the very last pew in the corner, paid attention, and waited.

* * *

Just as the service was dismissed and Sakura turned around to leave—she immediately caught sight of a very conspicuous red haired, sleep deprived, guy all the way in the back.

Smiling, she sat back down and waited for everyone to clear out.

"Are you okay? Waiting for anyone, Miss?"

Sakura blinked as she realized that she had zoned out and everyone had pretty much cleared out now and the pastor was the only other one left (other than Mr. Hides-In-Shadows guy).

She smiled widely, "No—It's fine. Just enjoying a few more hours here at the chapel. Is it okay if I spend a few more hours here with my friend? We just want to talk and visit, please?"

The man nodded and smiled at both of them before exiting out of the church.

In unison, they both stood up and walked down the isle to take their respective places. Only this time, while Sakura sat down in the front pew as always, Gaara also sat in the front pew, next to her.

"Are you doing better, now?"

Gaara turned to her and replied, "Yes, thank you."

He turned back to his distraction of studying his hands.

"I have not been a good person, Sakura. If there is a God—then there must be a devil, yes? Which means there has to be a hell."

Sakura studied him while he continued to study his hands before looking up at her in the eyes.

"I know about—the Him dying on the cross," Gaara motioned to the large centerpiece cross in the front of the chapel, "–I asked a little about it recently—but—I don't think there is a way that I'm going to heaven, Sakura. Not with—not with what I've—" Gaara stopped as he looked back down contemplatively at his hands again.

Sakura touched his shoulder to get his attention—which it did.

"What exactly do you 'know', Gaara? –About His death?"

"That he died for world's sins—but—"

"—_Exactly_. Not just certain people—but the _world's sins_. –As long as you believe in him, that is. I know it's hard for you to grasp, but—"

Gaara snapped his eyes on her and grabbed her arm.

"No—_you don't know what I've done_. You don't _know_, Sakura. No one that good could have paid for my sins." He released her and moved a few inches away, still in the pew.

She scooted closer and decided to change tactics.

In an exhausted voice, Sakura started, "Gaara—"

"Do you know the entire story of the night that He died on the cross?"

Gaara refused to make eye contact as he continued his stare on the object of the conversation at the moment (the cross).

"He was a sinless man (Son of God), betrayed by a friend, tortured, and died on a crucifix. What else is there?"

Sakura sighed.

"What about the other men—the ones that died with Him on that very same day?"

Gaara shrugged. "Unimportant."

"No—see—that was _very_ important. On either sides of Jesus there were very sinful, thieves of men."

Gaara sat straighter, indicating that he _was_ listening.

They were crucified as well as Jesus—but in their cases—they had done stuff to actually be of reason to go on that cross. –Unlike Jesus who had not committed one sin to deserve _any_thing. Are you with me?"

Gaara nodded, closing his eyes.

"I'm a bit fuzzy, but I think the one on the left side of Him, actually mocked Jesus. Asking if He was the Son of God, then why didn't He set them free from this cross."

He fisted his clothing.

"But the man on the right did not do any such thing at all. He _believed_ Jesus. Even though he was a sinful man—never really kept to any of the commandments, nor paid sacrifices for his sins—even though he didn't _deserve_ it—he begged Jesus to let Him go to heaven with Him, when they died. And what do you think was Jesus' reply?"

Sakura pressed closer to Gaara, getting him to look at her again.

"He said, _yes_, Gaara. That as soon as they died, that He would see that sinful man in a heaven that _couldn't have sin_. That Jesus will have bought and paid for that sin so that thief would have his slate completely clean. Jesus didn't die for perfect people, Gaara—it was _everyone else_."

Gaara shook his head, obviously not understanding and tried to draw back away from her, but failed as she stayed with him.

Sakura looked around before going back to Gaara again.

"Did you know—He knew he was going to die that night, on the cross. He knew for a while what would happen. That he would be betrayed. That he would die on the cross for sins that he had _never_ committed and didn't deserve to die for? He was given a _choice_, Gaara. To die for this race that had persecuted him all his life and even in death. He _knew_ what he was getting into. He knew what type of people he would be giving up for—but he did it _any_way."

"_Why_?" Gaara asked bitterly as he clutched his head and squeezed his eyes shut.

Sakura smiled, "I guess that's the question of the ages… maybe because he had hope? Because he maybe believed that there was still some good worth saving? Or maybe because he just loves us. Maybe all of them and probably much more. Gaara—"

Sakura, abruptly, stood up, which automatically made Gaara stand up as well. She bit her lip as she started, "Is it okay if I—if I—"

Gaara stood there confused and blank.

Sakura rolled her eyes and sighed as she brought her arms around him and hugged him. He tensed, but didn't push her away and eventually relaxed enough to gather her in a responding hug—more like a bear hug from a hug-deprived male.

Quietly, but loud enough for him to hear, Sakura said, "Don't forget that you are not the only person on this planet to have sinned. God loves all his kids equally, Gaara. No better—no worse—no matter _what_ you've done in the past. Even if you feel all alone in the world, with no one on the _planet_—you still have Him. You're never really alone—as cheesy as that sounds!" Sakura finished laughing.

Finally, they pulled apart with a beaming Sakura, and a lighter feeling (with a slight smile) Gaara.

"Not that you'll ever loose us while we still walk this earth, of course! Naruto and me'd rather die than leave you like that, Gaara. We know you've still got good inside you."

His smile grew just a tad as he nodded.

"I suppose we should go?"

Sakura looked up at him and grin.

"Yes, I suppose we should. Walk me home?" Sakura said this with a teasing smile.

If you looked hard enough, you might have seen an uplift of the corner of Gaara's mouth. Maybe, of course. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

Sakura nodded as she hooked her arm around Gaara's and practically bounced out of the sanctuary this time.

Making their way to her house, Sakura finally calmed down enough to walk at a steady pace the rest of the way.

When it was time for them to part, they both stood awkwardly in front of each other.

"Well—er—Ah, forget it, just don't kill me please." Sakura leaned on her tiptoes and quickly kissed him on the lips and blushed down to her toes as she ran inside.

Blink.

Did that just happen?

Gaara turned his blank gaze on the girl's door, with a light red on his face too. He, unsurely, turned toward his own "home" and started his trek home.

_Maybe there is hope for me yet._

All he could do was have faith.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

…

_I think that pretty much says it all._

_I had just a sort of yearning to do some fan fiction involving faith and religion. It's a bit hard though—considering the subject, of course. Not to mention people tend to get turned off by the whole bit. –But I really did want to do one and I suddenly just couldn't stop myself. And for references to what I've mentioned about religion—just go to the Bible! It's got it all if you're not sure if you believe what I'm saying!_

_Questions about me? Yes, I am Christian (protestant, nondenominational). I have nothing against anyone else's religion. It just isn't mine and anything I've mentioned IS referenced somewhere in the Bible, so hopefully I have no disagreements._

_If you don't like such religion or references, I do not want flames. I do not take kindly to flames and I am definitely human. You have a right to not believe, just as I have the right TO believe. If I have miscalculated any references, just point it out and I shall look it up in the Bible to check—but I'm confidant it should all check out just fine. Thank you._

_If you would like to talk anymore about the Bible (such as help about it), I'm always here—as well as any local churches with pastors, preachers, or priests (--whatever's your preference)._

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own the characters, the show that this is based off of and any religious references here should be found in the Bible! Please don't sue—I give credit to all those deserving in this one-shot—including God! Go God!! ._

_Thank you so much for reading. Please review. I hope that you enjoyed it. . That's all that's really wanted. If you happen to get more out of this, then great!_

_Rock on and payce out_


	2. Finding Faith pt2

**Finding Faith – pt. 2**

Sakura sighed as she walked into her dark apartment, late at night. Too lazy to flip on any lights, she kicked off her sandals and made her way into the bathroom to rinse her face. It helped to make her feel better after a long day at the hospital. She idly thought about a shower—but after using up some serious chakra for that last healing jutsu, Sakura dismissed the idea. She hardly had the energy to stand up and rinse her face—nonetheless take a shower.

A hand was brought up to cover a large yawn that grew for a second, before relaxing to its normal place. In face, the only thing she could probably manage doing now is falling into her bed, asleep.

Resigned, Sakura sluggishly trudged to her bed, before crashing on top of her blankets, not even putting in the effort of covering herself with it. She had but only a passing thought of Gaara, who she had not heard from for a short while. That was okay, though. She wasn't sure what she'd say or do if she did see him. Call her a coward, but she had enough on her mind as it was. She was sure he was fine. As the drool slowly started to seep out of the side of her mouth, Sakura easily gave into the restful darkness.

* * *

Sakura sat up with a jolt as a loud bang was heard from a door being slammed shut and a blinding light was flicked on.

Blurry-eyed, Sakura started to say, "Wah—what—?" Rough grains being pressed harshly over her mouth cut off her voice. Her mind understood who it was before her eyes could see it.

"You cannot be right," a menacing voice hissed close to her ear.

Slowly, Sakura's eyes adjusted to the light and she could make out a tall, bent over, figure that was not an inch from her ear. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she registered that this figure also had a tight grip on her left upper arm. Trying to decide what the best course of action would be for this situation, Sakura tried to remain as still as possible on the bed, waiting also to see his _exact_ state-of-mind.

The figure straightened up, making himself seem even more dangerous with his extra height over her.

"Your _faith_—," he spat out the word 'faith' like it was a hateful idea.

"—Your _ideals_—they are **wrong**."

Sakura raised her eyes to his, motionless. For some reason, this made him madder, and want to grit his teeth at her—her look made him feel frustrated, like an _explanation_ needed to be given.

"Your _faith_, it is a _waste_ of time. It is _worth_ nothing—it _means_ nothing."

Still, she stayed silent and motionless. Gaara's muscles in his body tensed further, if that was possible. Her lack of a response was tantamount _to_ a response.

Angry and irritated, he removed his sand from her person, as well as his hand, and flung the grains into the window to express his uncontainable emotions. The bed creaked as Sakura flinched under his furious glare.

"Your religion is _useless_—_you_ are useless!"

Sakura held back a wince as she tried to ask as calmly and quietly as possible, "What happened, Gaara?"

He loomed over her again.

He roared, "They DIED! —THAT is what happened! I—they—it wasn't suppose to be like this! _They were after me_—not them—_ME_!" His rough voice practically spat this at her as his sand enunciated his words by crashing the grains all over the room and at the walls.

If this continued, she'd no longer have an apartment to come _home_ too. A clang was heard as his sand hit her light fixture and went out, sending everything into blackness again. Once again, her eyes had to adjust.

She didn't really want to, but she had to try and stop this. It seemed weird, but by him coming to her house—it was as if he WANTED her to change his mind—_wanted_ her to save him from falling off the edge.

How was she to do that? Heaven knows.

She was no match for him physically—but she would talk to him. It would have to do; there was nothing else _to_ do. Besides, even with all the anger and sand flying around the room, not one grain hit her. Not that that couldn't change.

Keeping her eyes on him, she took the most dangerous chance in her life, and moved toward him, inching herself off of the bed.

Just as fast as his sand had started crashing around her, it suddenly stilled and fell flat on the floor. The heated tense atmosphere remained as he stared down at her, waiting to see what was to happen.

Sakura took in a breath of cool air.

Well, she wasn't dead yet.

She kept her breathing shallow, her movements slow, and her eyes steady as she went. Eventually she was off of her bed and was standing only a few feet away him. Her instinct said to _run like hell_, but her head new better. Running would either get her killed, or make Gaara loose his mind, period. –Or both.

Sakura took a few steps toward him, her eyes taking in the fact that Gaara was breathing harshly; his eyes remained focused on her.

When she was within a foot in front of him, the tension around him increased exponentially and Sakura had to stop.

He didn't want her any closer, he didn't want any _physical_ comfort.

Sakura slowly processed this. He probably didn't want her to because then it would feel like she was just trying to calm him so that he wouldn't _kill_ her. Which wouldn't be very far from the truth, except that she really _did_ want to help him, a side fact being that she didn't want to _die_, either. But it would seem artificial to him in any case. It would be worth _nothing_, and only further anger him.

Her brow creased together, "Gaara—I don't know how to—" She stopped as he looked down, unblinkingly, at her.

Sakura breathed out as she tried to relax her muscles, even just a little bit, and think out the right words to say to him.

It would have to be done carefully, but he didn't want to feel like he was being _negotiated_ with—being played, as it were.

Her nails bit into her hand, out of nervousness as she started, "Gaara—bad things? They just—happen. –You know?"

Sakura looked searchingly up at him to some how help him understand. It was odd though, since she was sure they had covered this those couple months ago (was it really that long?) when they had met and talked with each other. Bad things happen. He knew this.

He tensed more and glared down at her.

Sakura tried to continue smoothly, "It's just like before. Whatever happened, it's just bad and these things happen to everyone. It's not your faul—"

Gaara seemed to snap at what she was about to finish saying, cutting her off.

"DO NOT say that! Saying it doesn't make it true!"

It was like the eye of the storm had passed and the fury of the sandstorm had come back in full blast, all at once, even though his body remained still through all of this. Sakura's hair whipped around her as she stared. The shadows tossed around with the fury of the storm.

While the chaos ensued, Gaara closed the gap between her and him, keeping his arms down and his body stiff, he stepped into her, forcing his body to knock her back a couple steps.

"You do not know! DO NOT talk about what you do not understand—all your faith—religion—how do I know any of what you say is true? —No, how do I know what your precious Bible says is true? It all could be made up—a lie—a joke—FAKE—!"

And there, finally, was the real question he wanted answered—and—tension be damned—Sakura straightened up and took a step toward him, filled with determination.

She stood right in front of him, at her previous spot before he had pushed her, and, feeling courageous, put her hand on the upper part of his bicep.

The fury of his sand froze in mid-air. It didn't fall, nor did the anger go away—it just… froze. If she didn't do this right, he'd probably explode again, worse than before. She could already feel his chakra rising. He didn't want to be comforted, it being fake—but this wasn't a comforting gesture. Her look gave him the impression of just trying to get his attention and show her strong willed and bold assurance that she _did_ understand him and she _knew_ what to say.

With a focused, but softened look, Sakura finally replied gently and purposefully, "Gaara-kun. –Nobody can _tell_ you what to believe—and sometimes it's hard to know for yourself what _to_ believe. –But that is something that you have to decide for your—" She was cut off by Gaara trying to turn away from her with a grunt—not wanting to listen.

"What you say means noth—"

"_And_ you are _right_, Gaara!"

He stopped and turned back toward her, Sakura's arm now fallen limply at her side, after being knocked down from him trying to leave.

She continued, "Everything I say to you, _does mean nothing._ That's why you have to decide for yourself. Look back at your life—about the good and bad things you've done,"

He broke eye contact as his head looked downward.

Sakura, wanting to keep his attention to help him understand, ducked down, right underneath his face, and looked up at him with open eyes.

Softly, she replied to his body language and said, "I'm not trying to shame you, Gaara-kun. Just think about it. Your life—other's lives, too. You know what was right—what was wrong, yes?"

She looked up, imploringly at him. He finally made eye contact with her.

"When you read the Bible—do you believe that they match up? —That, in your heart, what is wrong in the Bible, _is_ wrong; and what is right in the Bible, _is_ right?"

Gaara seemed to think it over as he glanced away for a moment, before looking back at her, giving a curt nod.

Sakura smiled.

"Well, then, that's it. It _is_ faith, Gaara. I can't tell you it's true and you just believe it. I can't give you off-hand proof with lots of mathematical equations and a long drawn out essay that tells extensively about it. But, despite this, it is not BLIND faith. The only way to decide is to read it for yourself—and just—choose."

The couple stood there for a minute or two, before Sakura realized that Gaara's sand was no longer frozen in time and was now on the ground, the threat completely gone.

She belatedly remembered the shaking of his sand when she had ducked underneath his face, and then later when she was done speaking, it had fallen.

The tense atmosphere had been released as well, and Gaara's ragged breathing had slowed, although still visible to Sakura.

Sakura breathed out a sigh as her body finally did relax. Gaara straightened his body, pulling his face away from her as he now just looked down at her, all of the anger gone from his façade.

"Thank you, Sakura,"

Sakura met his gaze and smiled, trying to figure out what to do next. It was a little awkward after all that just happened.

Gaara took a step back, hesitantly, and said, "I should… be going." He said this with a small nod.

Sakura's smile grew as she looked up at him, now knowing what to do.

A second later, Sakura had bounced forward and kissed his blank face on the cheek, before bouncing back to her previous place.

"No problem, Gaara-kun."

Gaara blinked.

Sakura's smile must have been infectious because at the corner of his mouth, there was a slight pull upward.

—OR it might have been because of what he did next. She didn't _really_ think that she could just do that and get away with it, could she?

It was Sakura's turn to blink owlishly (before closing her eyes and leaning in, of course), as Gaara took a step forward and kissed _her_ this time. On the mouth. No cheek action here.

The corner of Sakura's mouth pulled upward as well, as they pulled apart from the kiss, and as the dizziness slowly subsided.

The owl-effect past back to Gaara as Sakura, embarrassed, took Gaara's hand and pulled him to the exit door of the apartment.

"Well—I guess I'll see you later," Sakura squeaked out. "And, uh… my vacation's coming up soon… and I've been thinking about visiting Suna and all…"

Gaara stared.

Sakura looked at him with a teasing smile.

"Talk to you later, then!" Sakura reached up (for the third time now…) and kissed him on the cheek followed by rushing him out of the door, and then closing it on his perplexed face.

Sakura turned around as she shut the door with a large smile and a hot red face.

Call her crazy, but she didn't think that that would be the last she would see of him. In fact, she hoped not.

Sakura blinked as she heard a soft knock on her door. Well, who could that be? Gaara just left?

She grabbed the doorknob and creaked open the door. Her brow creased together.

"Gaara?"

He stood in front of the door, with what _should_ have been a blank face, except for the small curling upward at he corner of his mouth.

"I have… no where to stay."

Sakura gazed down at his tattered clothes, now realizing what he must have meant. Whatever had happened to him, had happened in Suna… and he had run the whole way here to Konoha. The dried mud and sweat that stiffened his clothes testified to that. Add to that a few oddly placed leaves in his hair that Sakura had never noticed until just then that were there.

On the way here, it must have never occurred to him, in his furious state, of what to do _after_ he went to her house and everything was settled.

Sakura gave a crooked smile.

Well, that was fast.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_Yo. Yes, I know. I need to update—moving on._

_One day—I bought some gel pens and I really wanted to use them. For what? Well, at the time, I had had no idea. But I really wanted them and really wanted to use them. So, that was when I realized I had this notebook that was just taking up space in my locker because I never used it. So then I figured now would be the best time. No?_

_Anyway, I started to write all this random stuff, basically whatever came to my mind. If cheese came to my mind, then I would write about cheese. If it was a topic, idea, word, maybe a diary entry—then I would write it down. Then I thought about another fanfiction chapter. So there it was. And I'm not sure if I should put this as a 'two-shot' or if I should just put this as a separate one-shot sequel to my other one-shot. Eh. Might as well put it as a two-shot and see how it goes. I hope people don't get to confused.  
_

_And, as for this Part 2 two-shot topic, I've had it on my mind. I had read someone else's story and made this review using this topic—and, well, I just couldn't help myself._

_I hope it's not too short... or too bad, for that matter. This is just my opinion, after all. And there ARE, I'm sure, plenty of facts that prove the Bible right, but I know no one believes them, and why should they? People lie. It's a fact (a sinful one, but still well known). So I got to thinking… and this is what I have._

_Remember, I don't aim to offend, but if you don't like it, you can kiss my boo-tay. :D_

Oh, and I can't remember if I said this, but they are about fifteen and sixteen._ Young? Why, yes. It seemed the proper age for their personality. Not too old, not too young. Well… for a ninja, anyway…_

_What? That's young for Gaara to be Kazekage? Why, yes, yes it may be. Do I care? No, no I do not. Creative license! Yay for creative licensing!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Naruto, its characters, or anything else. Or God—He's EVERYONE'S! YAY GOD! …AND JESUS! They rock sox._

_I have no idea if this was a bad idea to do, or good, so PLEASE REVIEW! Putting this up makes me nervous. I feel it might be lacking and pointless... but... eh. It was kind of _suppose _to be a short reunion. Eh. And will I do another sequel to this? Maybe, maybe not. Who knows? It all depends on the reviews. But this was originally suppose to be a one-shot, and now I've made it into a two-shot--so tell me what you think, please. Oh man... and I hope the romance wasn't TOO cheesy... maybe a little...hmm. Cheesy goodness. Believe me, it's no secret that I'm no romance novelist. Sigh.  
_

_No flames, just criticism.  
_

_Thank you for reading._

_God bless!_

_Rock on and payce out_


	3. Finding Faith pt3

**Finding Faith - pt. 3**

Gaara tapped his pencil down onto his desk irately. He'd been more than a little bit frustrated lately. Not only was the Counsel being more rebellious towards him recently, but he hadn't seen Sakura in a little more than three months. True, there was a difficulty in meeting each other due to differences in countries, and a ninja is usually pretty active especially at this time of the year in Spring, when all the criminals crawl out from beneath the rock they hide under during the winter months, but still… it shouldn't be this hard to get into contact with her, even for a week, or a couple days at least. She had even stopped writing.

Preventing a growl from erupting in an undignified manner, Gaara stood up from his chair and walked (marched) towards the door, his steps controlled with a purpose.

What really _frustrated _(ticked) him off was that in those three months, Sakura had been within the Suna walls _five _times, and he had yet to see of her. She was in his village _that instant_, and yet nothing!

It wasn't like he had any misconceptions about their relationship. After he had blown up and nearly had a mental breakdown in her room when they were fifteen, near sixteen, years of age, Sakura had taken it upon herself to come visit him at _every humanly chance possible _within the next three years. He shrugged it off at first, thinking she was a miniscule bother. One he could ignore without many problems. Especially since she seemed so adept at handling him, even at his worse moment, he figured no harm, no foul.

Except now, after seeing her constantly for three straight years, she suddenly disappears. In his own village!

Gaara narrowed his vision as he walked (stomped) outside his office building, closing in on his destination, foot by foot.

It wasn't as if he was reliant on her, or any such nonsense, but he was tired, cranky, and seriously in need of getting whatever he wanted.

_Three months._

Unacceptable.

Gaara disappeared in a whirl of sand. Walking was not getting him to his destination fast enough.

* * *

Sakura froze as she felt the familiar breeze of sand swirl behind here.

She clenched the counter-top in the kitchen of her rented-out room. This was bad. He was not supposed to catch her. Not now, especially.

"Why have you been avoiding me."

Not a question. A question would in imply the option of answering. There was no option BUT to answer here.

Quickly calculating the pros and cons of how to answer, Sakura decidedly plastered a smile on her face before turning to face him.

"Avoiding?" she posed at him questioningly.

Gaara crossed his arms. Blandly he replied, "I have not seen you in three months. I would call that _avoiding_."

Flinching invisibly, Sakura said covering up the mistake, "Oh-well, I've just been busy… you know. Lots of work at the hospital… plus side missions… lots to do…"

He looked at her skeptically.

Laughing hollowly, Sakura continued, "I know, I know, not much of an excuse, but there you have it… it's the truth."

And he would have believed her. Except for the plastered smile. Except for the shadows deep underneath her eyes. The way she seemed to wince every time she took a breath, as if pained by an invisible guilt. The heavily depressed eyes that seemed less alert by how slow paced they moved from object to object. The slight shake in her hands that she clearly tried to keep hidden behind her back as she conversed with him.

After thee years of observing every gesture, look, and personal quirks that Sakura held, it didn't take much to see through her pained façade. Why she even tried in the first place was beyond him.

The only thing he didn't understand was why she acted this way. She had not been recently on any missions that he new of to sustain injuries. Just looking at her, he could detect no such thing in the first place. She displayed all of the symptoms without having the cause. Unless this was something different.

He unfolded his arms and closed in on her, so that they were only a foot away from each other.

Furrowing his brow, he asked, "What is wrong?"

Unusually soft for him. Sakura was taken aback. Then she actually moved back, getting as close to the counter-top as possible.

"What's it to you?"

Her response made him freeze. She sounded almost… defensive. But he was not attacking? Not yet anyway. Gaara narrowed his eyes down toward her.

"You are acting strangely and clearly not well. I want an explanation." He said, leaving no room for argument.

Clenching her jaw, Sakura straightened up her back, and stuck out her jaw, feeling up-right as she said, "That's none of your business, Gaara."

He flexed his arm, obviously not liking the out-right refusal.

Gritting he said, "That's an order, Sakura, not a request. Tell me _now_."

Tensing further, Sakura's eyes blazed as she said, "Alright then. That's none of your business, Kazekage-_sama_."

A flash of a second later, Gaara came nose-to-nose with Sakura, his eyes now flashing with anger as he said steely, "I will not take no for an answer _Haruno_."

Despite being trapped against the counter, Sakura did not back down, but instead let the fury grab hold of her as she replied icely, "Then that's too _bad_. I'm going to my room and you are welcome to leave. In fact,"

Sakura moved dangerously closer, not that she could move much closer without actually touching faces.

"-I wish you would."

Gaara felt the fury rise within him. But there was something that didn't make sense. The Sakura he knew didn't cause fights like this. In fact, in the three years they've been… together… they hadn't fought seriously with each other even once. Even when he _wanted _to fight with her. Somehow she'd always be the diffuser for his uncontrolled anger. But here she was-being unreasonable and further than that, riling him up to the breaking point.

Clenching his jaw, Gaara took a step back, sweeping a gaze over her, lost in thought. She remained tense. Finally, he took a deep breath and relaxed. Well, a little bit anyway.

"Why won't you cooperate, Sakura?"

At this new turn of events, even Sakura couldn't hold up the anger she had previously felt, and withered under his gaze. Finally she looked up at him in the eyes and said almost too softly to hear, "I just want to be left alone, Gaara."

Observing her for a few more moments before deciding, he took another step away from her. Maybe he should go. He obviously needed a strategy to fix whatever's wrong with her, and she obviously couldn't handle whatever it is that she wouldn't talk about with him. He felt a pang at that last thought. He'd told her everything about himself to the point of vulnerability, yet she couldn't give him a simple explanation?

Yes, maybe he should go. For a while at least.

Finally he sighed and removed the last traces of tenseness from his body as he studied her and said, "I will leave, if that is what you wish. For now, at least."

Quietly she glanced up at him, her body movements nervous and shamed as she used her right hand to rub her left arm awkwardly.

She looked down as she replied, "Yes, that is what I want."

He was gone when she looked up again.

* * *

Gaara moved icily down the street, letting everyone within a ten foot radius feel the frigid temperatures he put off emotionally.

This was not what he wanted. Not at all. He had been waiting three months to talk with her, and not only did it _suck_, but he had not gotten the answers he wanted. Needed.

Gaara had left so that he could come up with a strategy, but now that he was walking down the dusty road to fulfill meaningless tasks, not only could he not plan anything, but he could not _think_. All he wanted was to spend time with Sakura. Period. He was mad beyond thought process. Very detrimental to his health, really.

Maybe he shouldn't think he had a right to know every little thing about her. Shouldn't have the right to question her like he did. It was selfish in its own way, after all. But then… he did have a right. Firstly, she started this relationship, not him. She should have realized the repercussions before the fact. Secondly, he really did want to help her. Want her to be happy. Be like _normal_. Too sweet, too caring, too talkative, too emotional, too… Sakura. But now she was opposite of all that. And it wasn't right. It wasn't good. It didn't make her _happy_. It didn't make him happy either.

Gaara paused in his step. Forget waiting. This had to be resolved. _Now_. He would not live with these conflicting emotions even a second longer than needed. He turned around and walked back toward Sakura's rented apartment. Maybe she would be more receptive if he used the door this time. Not that he was going to knock or any such mundane thing as that. Besides, twenty minutes was long enough for her to sort through her issues wasn't it?

* * *

Gaara turned to stone the moment he walked in to find an expressionless Sakura sitting back on her bed, a kunai poised over her wrist.

He had stepped into the apartment without notice at first. He quickly realized she was shut up in her room so he opened her bedroom door without ceremony. To find this.

Gaara's sand acted without even a complete thought passed through his mind. It flung the kunai away in a blink, and just as quickly slammed Sakura into the headboard of her bed. The sand held her there, clearly forcing her to remain in this position till his mind caught up with the events that just took place.

Though he remained emotionless on the outside, Gaara almost thought he had the wind knocked out of himself.

"_What are you doing?" _His voice was dangerous, low, and uncompromising.

Sakura stared at him, stunned for a moment.

She had not expected this. A moment passed between them… then Sakura lost the shock on her face and became emotionless again. She looked up at the ceiling disinterested

"I don't care."

He used his fingers to force her chin down to look at him.

She continued her stoic façade.

"_Why_?" he demanded.

With deadened eyes, and an uncaring voice she replied, "Because I _can_."

Eyes flashing again, he stepped forward, putting all the anger he felt into his body language as he repeated, "_No_. Tell me _why_." His voice went guttural on the _'why'_, conveying his true fury.

The sand had fallen away from her chin, but she continued to look at him as she said unflinchingly, "Sasuke."

Disarmed, he took a step back.

"What?" He questioned roughly.

She held eye-contact as she said, "Sasuke finally got his revenge. And died in the process. Exactly three months ago. He died while I tried to save him. Because I _failed _to save him."

Even though she said the words, obviously they were so completely and thoroughly thought about by her that she wasn't affected by them anymore. She said it without flinching and without emotion. Like just another fact from a text book.

Gaara hit a beat as he processed this and watched her.

Then the sand fell away automatically. Sakura limped down onto her bed.

He took a step back, all pity removed from his eyes as he responded, "You are selfish."

The words hit heavily onto her as if it were a physical blow. She would have preferred a physical blow actually.

Outraged and feeling burned, she gasped, "_What_?" righteously at him.

The stoic nature she had been feeling earlier washed away as her shock and anger rose up inside. She choked out, _"Excuse me?" _as he continued to silently watch her with hardened eyes.

Crossing his arms he said, "I do not feel the need to repeat myself. You heard me clearly the first time."

Sputtering, Sakura tried to scramble off the bed in righteous indignation. She had some difficulty in removing her legs from the comforter, but she eventually worked it out. Standing by her bed, she clenched her fit before hissing, "You have no _idea _what you're talking about. What I'm _going through_."

He regarded her. Then unfolded his arms as he turned to leave.

Gasping in anger, Sakura stomped and yelled, "Don't you _dare _leave now! Don't you dare say that-and then-and then-walk away!"

He turned back toward her, "You obviously have already decided what I know and what I do not know. Why should what I say or do matter anymore?"

A pained expression flitted through her features before the anger returned in full force.

"You want to know what happened? You want to know how I _felt_! He died in my ARMS, Gaara." Sakura paused, her expression turning desperate, "I tried-I _tried_-but it was too late. He was-I was-there was nothing-"

The anger flashed through her again as she stomped toward him, arms stretched out she angrily ground out, "_What more do you want from me! _Everything I did-everything I do-is for my friends. I did my best _and it wasn't good enough_! This is not my _fault_!"

Her arms fell to her sides finally, breath huffing in and out quickly as if she'd just returned from a physical work-out.

He remained silent and emotionless as she glared at him angrily. Straightening herself out, she looked down and shut her eyes tightly.

"You were right when you said my religion is worthless. Meaningless. Point_less_. All it does is make people feel better about themselves. Allow them to believe in things like God, and forgiveness of sin, and _Heaven _so that they don't have to deal with reality. It's the easy way out."

Sakura finally looked up again as she said with finality, "There is nothing. Nothing else. Nothing after this. We die-that's it. _Nothing_. And if there's no purpose to life, then _what's the point _of anything? Of living?"

Finally eliciting an emotion out of his steely façade, Gaara's forehead creased confused thought.

Sakura blinked and Gaara appeared in front of her, nose-to-nose once again. She refused to look at him, so he pushed it upward to force her to look at him. His eyes were flashing. Dangerous.

"Do you _think_," Gaara spit the words out, "that being Christian is easy? That doing what is right is _easy for me_?"

Sakura's eyebrows furrowed in a mix of anger and confusion. She tried to tug away, but he grabbed her arm to make her stay.

His voice lowered to be as dangerous as he felt, "All of my life I have been hunted. Emotionally tortured. Left alone in this world without even a glance of _pity_. And what do I have to show for all of this?" Gaara lowered his face even closer to her face to enunciate his next words, "The inability to keep myself from killing every single person that I come into contact with. The difficulty of even controlling the most basis of feelings." He ground out, "And do you think it is easy for me to think that there is a Hell that I could, _probably will_, end up going?"

Gaara released Sakura's arm angrily before finally taking a step back away from her.

Hissing he continued, "Maybe you want to help others, _but what makes you think _that killing yourself will solve anything. Will _save _anybody. What use will you be once your dead?"

Gaara snarled as she pulled away from him, as if bit in the heart.

"What you do here was not for _anybody _but for yourself. Didn't you ever think of how this would affect others around you? How it would affect _me_?"

His fits clenched as he finished, "The world does not revolve around ourselves, Sakura. Maybe you should remember that when thoughts of killing yourself pass through your mind again."

Sakura looked as if she had closed in on herself as she wrapped her arms around her body. He could see the tears threatening to spill.

After a few moments of silence, he finally softly said, "Being Christian does not make my life easier. It makes it _harder_."

He stepped back toward her.

"But it is a choice I make. For my friends. For myself."

She finally looked back up to find that he had calmed himself and was looking at her quietly.

Softly, he continued, "Do you know why it is that Naruto affects me. How he saved me from fully becoming the demon when I was younger?"

Sakura sighed inwardly. He'd never talked about that before. In the three years since she latched on to his side he never mentioned it, and she never pushed him to.

His breath made her bangs billow back and forth. She hadn't realized he had gotten so close again.

"_Love_, Sakura. He showed love toward his teammates. Toward _everyone_." Gaara put his hand on her shoulder, in an uncharacteristic show of affection. Normally he avoided physical contact except shown in anger. Her breath left her. "And you know what surprised me even more than this?"

Finally Sakura shook her head, unable to speak.

"You showed it _back_. You jumped in front of your teammate to save him, even if it _killed _you."

Sakura lifted her hand to clutch at the front of his clothes. He shifted her chin to look up at him, "And I had not ever seen such self-sacrificing love before that. It changed me. It _saved _me." Gaara cleared his throat before continuing, his rough voice softening further, "Three years ago I came to a church. I had heard someone say that a God, your God, had done such self-sacrificing love. And I heard from a pink-haired girl that it was a sacrifice for _everyone_, including me. What is the most powerful being in the world sacrificed himself for _me_. Someone who had had no such thing here on Earth before-"

He stopped as Sakura unclenched his clothing and _tackled _him into a death-grip-hug.

Gaara tensed. Physical contact, physical contact, _physical contact_…

He relaxed. He really should be used to this by now, always being around an emotional kunoichi.

At first he couldn't understand her, as she pressed her face into his shoulder and only mumbles came out. Then he made out her words, _Why did you help me? Put up with me?_

"Because I _can_."

Then he considered that the bone-crunching sound was one of his ribs being cracked by her bear-hug.

Then she was sobbing. _Sobbing_. Uncomfortably, he patted her back. How was he constantly making friends of late that were so-expressive? _Emotional_? Sigh…

Eventually Sakura's grip relaxed, allowing Gaara to extract himself from her person. She sniffled and wiped her nose with her sleeve. Not exactly hygienic as a medic, but nevertheless…

Gaara grabbed her hand and tugged her outside the apartment.

Eyes widening, she started, "What-"

He flung the door open with his other hand and turned to her.

"You owe me three months worth of irritation and talking. I am taking us to a restaurant. I expect you to start _now_."

Her jaw dropped as he pulled her the rest of the way outside her apartment and shut the door with a click.

_Did Gaara just ask her out on a date?_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_Wow. Most random update. I thought this would be the last of all the stories for me to even consider typing… but just the past couple week, I've gotten back into reading fan fiction, and I also just got back not to long ago from youth camp. So it's been on my mind. And I couldn't stop myself. : ) _

_Just criticisms please, no flames. I hope you guys liked it. I know I've gotten more than a few reviews saying to update a third chapter, so here you go. Hope I didn't make it too cheesy… cheesiness… my greatest enemy… lol._

_Thank you for reading! Review please! If you want me to continue the story, just say so in your review. I have a feeling that I might keep it going with another chapter... or two... lol. Maybe I should take the story off of "complete" and change it to "in-progress"? Haha._

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing. But everyone can have God! :D_


	4. Finding Faith pt4

**Finding Faith – pt. 4**

Sakura stared at him at a complete loss. She rarely had moments when she literally couldn't think of what to say.

"I—I—" Sakura fumbled before Gaara rose his hand to silence her.

"You are refusing then."

Sakura's eyes bugged out.

Nervously she fiddled with the hem of her shirt as she replied, "No—no, I'm not saying no. I just—"

His white hand wrapped around her wrist to stop her fidgeting. Yes, physical contact was getting easier all the time. Well, around his friends anyway.

He watched her un-judgingly as he said, "But you are not saying yes either. I believe that is an answer in itself."

Sakura seemed to focus all of her attention on the hand that held her wrist that was too-soon letting go of her. She glanced up to look at his impassive face. Well, most people would see it as impassive, but she could tell _he_ was nervous too. His eyes seemed to _move_ more when he was uncertain. Strange trait, but there he was, flicking his gaze from her face, to her wrist, to the hem of her shirt, back to her face…

Sympathetically, yet confused herself about this situation, she took a step closer toward him. She tugged at his shirt to show her uneasiness and get his attention back to her eyes.

Finally, she decided. Softly she answered, "I am not refusing you, Gaara-kun. I just need some time to work this out. You kind of… caught me off-guard. I know it's a lot to ask, but could you give the rest of the day and I'll come back later tonight to answer you?"

Gaara just watched her unwaveringly for a few moments. Then he broke and turned away. "If that is what you wish."

If he wasn't hurt by her delayment, then she was hurt for doing it to him. Guilt washed over her. But it couldn't be helped—she couldn't agree to marry him before she had worked through her problems and was ready to. It wouldn't be fair to him.

* * *

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

"Ino, if you have ever felt one scrap of real meaning to our friendship, you'll open this door right _now_!"

A muffled groan and reply that sounded like swearing was heard.

Eventually, the door burst open to find an out-of-sorts Ino complete with bed-head hair, and clothing turned at awkward angles.

"I never understand how you could ever be such a morning person with a great model such as _me_ as your best and only true friend."

Sakura would have cracked a grin, but at that moment, she still felt more like cracking in half, tears spilling over her eyes. Never let anyone lead you to believe that crying, real crying, is a simple affair. It's ugly. Complete with snot, and tears, and red puffy eyes. Sakura's condition was a sample of that.

Ino, seeing the wreck that was her pink-haired friend, dragged her inside her house and clicked the door shut.

Sakura was towed to the couch as Ino started to fluster over her like a mother hen.

"Whoever did this to you Forehead, just tell me right now, and I'll go get Gaara to beat them up for you. Just say the word and I'll be all over them with a couple well-placed kunai and a _jutsu_ that will literally _blow their mind_—"

Sniffling, she replied, "It _is_ Gaara this time, Pig."

Ino fell silent. Then she ran to the kitchen, hauling back a giant tank of ice cream and some strong alcohol used for In Case of Emergency. This was definitely an emergency.

Despite her desperate and crying state, Sakura laughed, snorting the mucus and tears down for a second.

Ino scrunched her brows together before brightening and running off to her bedroom for a second. She returned with a towel, cleaning off the tears on her face, before handing it to her to finish the work.

Sakura received it gratefully and removed all traces of her mess and began to calm down. The red puffy eyes still remained though.

Smiling, Ino pulled out two spoons.

"So, is this a hate-on-men-and-watch-horror-movie friendship time, or a need-advice-crying-snorting-fixing-problem friendship time?"

Sakura smiled. "Definitely a need-advice-crying-snorting-fixing-problem friendship time. I don't really have time to do the normal avoid-issue-before-fixing-it process, Ino."

Ino smiled sympathetically and wrapped her arms around Sakura for a big hug.

Pulling away, Ino replied, "Okay. If that's what you want. Now what's the problem, Forehead? I'm pretty sure Gaara doesn't seem like the guy to evoke this feeling out of you on _purpose_, and I'm normally such a good judge of character, so spill."

Sakura played with her spoon nervously, before tossing the lid off of the ice cream and swiping a big bite. After a moment of chewing and swallowing, she finally said, "He… asked me to marry him."

Ino dropped her spoon, letting it clang noisily on the wood floor.

Shifting her position on the couch, Ino started, "Oh—uh. Wow."

Miserable, Sakura grabbed another bite of ice cream and said, "I know."

She gulped down the spoonful and swiped another from bucket. She ate that bite too, before sighing and dropping the spoon in the bucket to turn to Ino to get down to business.

"And I don't know what to do, Ino. I just—I'm so lost. I don't even know how to _begin_…"

Ino sidled up to her and said, "Try starting from the beginning. He asked you to marry him? How?"

Sakura sighed. And then giggled.

The blonde raised her eyebrow.

Sakura answered saying, "He called me into his office at 5 this morning, like he usually does. He said he was 'tired of this relationship' and wished to end it."

Ino raised other eyebrow.

Sakura was smiling as she continued, "And I told him that he could take our _relationship_ and _shove it where the sun don't shine_ if he thought it meant so little to him to be so _casual_ and _uncaring_ and _rude_ about ending it."

Ino's jaw dropped slightly.

"—And he said that would be particularly hard to do considering he was planning on asking me to marry him. He said he only wanted to end being boyfriend and girlfriend because such terms were definitely _childish_ (his words) and he wanted more. And that was it."

Ino let out a short laugh.

"And that was it?"

Sakura nodded, "Yep. Done."

Ino, grinning, said, "So what's the problem?"

Sakura choked on her spit.

"Well, I don't know if I'm ready for so much commitment—"

Ino stopped her with a hand that playfully hit the side of her head, "Forehead. You know better than that. It's gotta happen sometime and you never were one for 'playing the field'. You're the _commitment type of person_."

Sakura desperately interrupted her saying, "But—but—"

Ino grabbed her friend's shoulder and looked at her eye-to-eye.

"I _know_ you, Forehead. _I know you_. You want love, you want happiness, you want children—a _husband_. So tell me," Ino leaned forward to knock her forehead against Sakura's, "what is your real problem?"

Sakura bit her lip nervously. As Ino kept her unrelenting stare up, Sakura finally gave in and sighed.

"Alright…" Sakura's breath became shallow as she looked for the right words to convey herself correctly.

Ino leaned away as Sakura cleared her throat and started, "It's… Sasuke." Sakura sighed miserably.

So did Ino.

Softly Ino replied, "You've got to be kidding me, Forehead."

Sakura's head snapped up as she started saying, "_Pig_—"

Ino stopped her by patting her shoulder, trying to quiet her down.

"I'm not trying to rile you up right now, Sakura. But—just let me explain, will you?"

Sakura looked at her suspiciously, but said nothing.

Sighing, Ino continued, "You… Well, I'm not sure how to say this, but you're _different_, Forehead."

Sakura shifted her position to be crossed legged on the couch to face her. Ino did the same.

"You're… I'm not sure how to explain it. You want the simpler things, even though you're really smart. Just to be happy, have a home, heal people, get your job done. Not only that… but your personality," Ino scooted closer, "you just seem different than everyone else. The way you act, the way you talk, how you handle people. Sure, you joke and have fun, but it just seems like there's… more. And I don't know what it is, don't know how to get it, but it's sweet. Just like well—you _care_."

Sakura scrunched her brows together and said, "But I know you care too, Ino—"

"—But that's not the point, Forehead."

Ino pressed her lips together in frustration of looking for the right words.

"I can just tell there's something you have that is amazing. –It's like—like you got this hope that I could never understand. Some kinda… peace that I could never grasp. When you use to be so insecure, now you're so stable. And you know what else?"

Sakura and Ino remained locked in their stare.

"When you lost that peace right after Sasuke died, Gaara gave it back to you."

Sakura looked like she wanted to say something, but Ino patted her shoulder and continued, "We all saw what happened to you but none of us knew what to do. It about killed Naruto to see not only Sasuke die, but you dying in your own way too. But he couldn't do anything to fix it. Gaara—" Ino cracked a smile, "well, none of us understand him completely. Especially me. I didn't even _like_ it when I saw you guys together—I wanted so much better for you. A guy to love you and pamper you and give you whatever you want—"

Sakura giggled, but the tears were coming back, more slowly this time. Ino paused to pick up the towel from the table that had gotten tossed there. She continued as she wiped away the couple of water drops from her friend's face, "But I was wrong."

Ino put the towel down as Sakura stopped giggling and froze. Ino never said she was wrong. Never to her. Their competitive relationship never allowed for that. Caught somewhere between laughing and crying and freezing, Sakura started hiccupping.

"—_Hiccup_—What?—_Hiccup_"

Ino smiled.

"Gaara is good. He's good for you. I don't know what's between you two—the foundation that keeps both of you stuck like glue together… but it's there. And it works better than anything I've ever tried. And believe me, I've tried a lot. I mean, you guys have been together what? Three, four years now?"

"But—_Hiccup_—Ino—"

Ino put a hand up in the air.

"But nothing. Gaara is good for you. And whenever you find something like that, you should hold onto it for dear life. Don't keep yourself away from that. From your own happiness," Ino smiled again, "He may not be what I expected, but if he can bring you back home to us, emotionally speaking, then I can have no complaint."

Sakura shook her head and replied, "But I feel like I'm betraying Sasuke if I do this. It's not right for me to just—"

"—What, Sakura? Move on? Get on with your life? He chose his path and it wasn't _you_. I know you loved him, Forehead, but he is gone. And keeping yourself miserable will do nothing for him, you, or anybody else. And if he actually loved you, then he would want you to move on, and if he didn't, then he doesn't deserve your unfailing obedience." Ino shifted under Sakura's sad stare. "I don't _know_ Gaara, but I have a feeling that he wouldn't keep you from doing whatever was good for you, especially after _death_."

Ino uncrossed her legs, followed by Sakura. She sidled up next to her pink-haired friend and wrapped a big hug around her.

Whispering she said, "You need someone like Gaara to keep you grounded with us. And _he_ won't take any of your crap either, which is hard to find nowadays since you are _so_ stubborn."

When Ino pulled away, Sakura had cracked a smile. It was times like these that made her remember how much she loved her friends. Make it so she'd do anything for them.

Feeling all of the emotions and love, Sakura started crying and laughing again while trying to say, "Thank you so much, Ino. Thank you—" and then Ino was crying too, and the two of them were hugging again and telling each other how amazing they were. When they pulled apart, Sakura grabbed the bucket of Ice cream and the spoon, tears still in her eyes, and offered, "Eat some feel-good fattening dessert with me?"

Grinning, Ino grabbed the other spoon and answered, "Why, it'd be my honor!"

The two of them were giggling and flipping on the television and chattering away before long.

Smiling, Sakura turned toward Ino and said, "I think you should come to church with me."

Ino froze and said slowly, "Uh, I don't think…"

Sakura continued smiling as she said, "You know that's where me and Gaara really met. At least, that's where our relationship started. I think it'd be good if you could come."

Ino smiled and replied, "I'm not sure about it… but may be sometime, sure. Okay?"

Sakura nodded, but didn't push. "Okay.

Pausing in their friendship moment, Ino said very seriously, "Now Forehead. We have called a truce for today, but tomorrow I expect you to be in tip-top shape for our next friendly _competition_. Don't think that all this lovey-dovey stuff will hurt my chances at kicking your butt."

Sakura grinned in response.

"Any time, any where, _Pig_. _Bring it_."

* * *

She walked home with a bounce in her step. Wow, she had good friends.

Clicking open her apartment door, she paused as a red blob overpowered her vision.

"You look much more pleased than you did earlier today."

Sakura smiled as she realized Gaara was bent toward her, an inch away from her face, analyzing her.

"And you look like you're trying to scare me, or make me laugh extremely hard."

Sakura's smile turned into a grin, which became infectious as his lips twitched. Gaara did odd things like this that just made her want to bubble over giggling. Hard to explain… but just those weird awkward things that you wouldn't expect someone like Gaara _to do_. But then, he did them (almost specifically) just because he knew it would make her laugh. Kind of like those unexpected personal space moments.

"And seeing as I'm especially trained not to be scared so easily, I assume you must mean the latter."

He stared unflinchingly, as Sakura bit her lip trying to get herself under control.

Several times he would just abruptly get close to her face, or hold things close to her face. There were other times when he would keep his back to her whenever she would try to ask him something or just see his face. Which was extremely funny (and frustrating) when they were cramped in the kitchen and she was trying to figure out what ingredient was supposed to go in the dinner.

It was—dare she say it—playful. And never failed in either ticking her off or making her bubble in laughter. It was strange because he never had to _say_ anything… just pop up in her face, and she'd be a goner.

Gaara remained silent, but broke the funny atmosphere when he rested the right side of his face against the left side of hers.

Soberly, Sakura remembered that Gaara still didn't know her answer. She felt guilty for not returning faster, but it had felt so good removing those last moments of sadness by chatting with Ino.

Gaara breathed deeply before saying, "I shall set the date to be during a time to your convenience."

Sakura's jaw dropped slightly. "How did you—"

This time she felt his lips pull into a slight, minor smile.

"You would not be in such a light-hearted mood if you were refusing me. You are a lot of things, Sakura, but heartless is not one of them. You would be a ball of emotion with lots of physical contact and such…"

A wide smile cracked her face as she went flying against his chest, in a death-grip hug.

Sighing, he patted her back again and said, "Naruto is rubbing off on you." Decidedly, he stopped patting, and returned the hug with a squeeze. Just this once. When he relaxed, leaned back, arms still wrapped around his neck.

"I'm sorry for making you wait. But thank you for letting me."

Gaara raised an eyebrow. "So who is it that helped you decide?"

Sakura cracked another grin.

"Ino-pig."

He rose his other eyebrow.

"The one you fight with constantly?"

She smiled and shook her head, pulling her arms from around his neck, and headed toward the kitchen. She really needed some tea. Gaara followed unquestioningly behind her.

"She's my best friend." Sakura grabbed a mug from the cabinet

"What about Naruto?"

She laughed light heartedly as she fill the teapot up with tap water and set it on the stove, switching it on.

"My best friend who's a _girl_, Gaara."

Clearing his throat he gave an affirmative, "Ah," as he reached in a cabinet and pulled out a box of tea bags.

"So what was it that kept you from agreeing with me?"

Sakura paused with a pot-holder in her hand.

Sighing, she turned toward Gaara who was watching her steadily, waiting for her answer.

"I understand if you don't wish to answer me, but I feel it is important to know. How can I help you if I don't know everything that… troubles you?"

Sakura smiled. That's true. She'd want him to tell her his problems anyway.

"I—was afraid. Of betraying Sasuke and his memory." The teapot whistled and she turned around before she could see his reaction.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to put his weight onto you and our relationship. I just—"

Before she could turn off the stove, a white hand flicked it off for her. She turned around to face him, but he kept his gaze on the kettle as he used the potholder to pick it up by the handle and pour it in her mug. She stayed silent as he opened the box of teabags, pulled one out, and set it in the mug.

"I know your intentions, Sakura. You don't have to explain them to me." He finally looked up at her.

"But—next time, I am here. Do not feel the need to first find someone else to find answers."

She bit her lip, unsure of what to say.

Gaara's forehead creased in a type of confusion, "I know your friend is close to you and I am not saying to never speak with her, especially since she sent you back to me… but ask me for important matters first. I… would like to help."

Sakura's lips pulled upward as Gaara seemed unsure of what he was saying.

"Okay. If that's what you want." Sakura grabbed his hand reassuringly. He nodded in agreement.

"And as for the Uch—your teammate." Gaara frowned, trying to be respectful, yet not really wanting too. Sakura remained silent as he finished his thought.

"I understand that you were close to him. Both you and Naruto thought very highly of him. He had been through a lot at a young age."

Sakura nodded.

"But—I also want you to understand something, Sakura."

Sakura squeezed his hand, but he continued, "Your teammate had much taken away from him. I do not want to degrade your image of him or undervalue it. But he still had more than I did. _And he threw it all away_."

Shocked, Sakura's emerald eyes jumped up to his.

"In fact, he had everything that I did not have. Friendship. Love. Acceptance. I do not want to hurt his memory, but you should know this so he no longer hurts you or your decisions."

Sakura was shivering slightly, but he continued to watch her without moving.

Gaara's forehead continued to remain scrunched together in thought, "He may have lost all of his family, but at least there were still other people willing to love him and help him. Something I would have _killed for_, and your teammate was given it freely. Unconditionally even, by Naruto and you. And he chose to reject it. Something so important to me, he treated as trivial."

Sakura saw his breathing become shallow and it occurred to her how deeply he felt about this.

"He chose _death_ over life. And…"

Gaara moved to lean closer to her.

"I have chosen you over death."

Sakura froze.

He leaned next to her ear and said softly, "_And he chose wrong_. Don't let him hurt you for his bad decisions. He is not worth your guilt, Sakura."

He leaned away and turned back toward the kitchen counter, pulling out a spoon and dipping it in the tea to carry the teabag out and throw it away.

"You loved him. Now let him go. I do not wish to see this continue to harm you." He poured some sugar into her tea before turning around to say, "I am sorry, though, if you feel that I have pressed too hard on this issue. I only mean to—"

Sakura cut him off as she ambushed him with a kiss.

When she pulled from him, she said breathlessly, "I'm sorry to make you worry. It's just an old insecurity I've had. I promise not to let it affect me or us. I really didn't mean to—"

Gaara cut her off by touching her cheek.

The corner of his lip twitching, he said, "Thank you."

Smiling she replied, "_I love you too_."

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_

_The fourth installment. Yes. I have given in to temptation._

_On the other hand, this chapter had more of a hidden spiritual thing, not as obvious as before. Part of being Christian is being different than everyone else. And other people should see it. Just as Ino saw it in this chapter. If you aren't acting Christian or behaving in such a way, then others will think (and know) that you're no different than they are, and what kind of testimony is that? It's kind of funny thinking about it, but the Bible and God calls you to actually be a Rebel. But not in the way normal people think of it. In school, everyone always wanted to be different and unique and just rebellious towards the whole world (thus stereotypes such as goth, emo, punk, etc.), but when you think about it, that's not exactly unique. There are TONS of Goths, emo's, punk's, etc. in the world. I went to a public school. I know. I was one of them. I made friends with them. But they are no different than anyone else they're all confused adolescents looking for 'something' to call 'unique' and get attention by everybody. Just the same as preps or everyone else._

_Being Christian is to go against your nature. Being Christian is to want to do all the wrong things like everybody else, yet not doing it, unlike everybody else. Being Christian is to tell people about God, even if you're embarrassed or afraid to because you don't want to hurt their feelings or don't want them to not be your friend. Being Christian makes you change everything that you've ever thought of before as right or Truth. To be first, you must be last. To live you must die. As a Christian you must be a living sacrifice everyday. You must carry your cross everyday, yet in Jesus is where we lay our burdens and find our peace. You are chained in righteousness of God. And yet His chains bring freedom and peace from sin. You must love your enemy. A complete flip of our way of thinking. You must do what everyone else who is not Christian does not do or want to do. The ultimate Rebel. _

_And that makes me smile. Especially when I see some poor confused kid, just trying to stand out and be different, and throw it in your face to boot. He doesn't know what being a Rebel is really like._

_Just something that crossed my mind. :) _

_Read and Review please. They really matter to me._

_I think I might do another chapter… the whole Ino thing has got my creative sense going… I know y'all wanted to keep it between Gaara and Sakura (and so did I), but this is the situation that came to mind… so I went with it. Hope you enjoyed it. And I hope that I didn't give the impression that you can choose what you like and don't like out of the Bible and follow it. You either believe in it completely or not at all. The point I was trying to make in the second chapter was that you make your decision on believing the Bible by Truth. What do you think is Truth? When I read the Bible, I feel and know logically that what it says is the Truth, even if I don't always like it because it is good and my nature is bad. Yet I know what is bad and good and I chose good—Truth of the Bible. You can argue all day about proof (and there IS proof that the Bible is accurate, but I won't go into it), but at the end of the day you have to read it and choose._

_I recommend for everyone who is interested._

_1) Mere Christianity by C.S. Lewis._

_Be warned, this book is very complicated. But this could be the biggest decision of your life. Why wouldn't you just at least try? He logically works through belief in God and Christianity. This is not necessary to be Christian, but it's very educational and interesting._

_2) The Screwtape Letters by C.S. Lewis._

_It is a creatively written book. It's supposed to be a correspondence between 2 demons, Screwtape and his nephew Wormwood. It's fictional, but shows us some real-life incidents that keep us from God. It may not always be demons, but ourselves that do this, but it is an interesting way to look at it. Educational but also interesting. Easier to read than the other book, but still expect to think when picking up this book._

_Another interesting idea that a preacher once said was, you should look for a guy who loves Jesus more than he loves you. And it's a strange concept... yet completely true. God is more right than I am, is unfailing, and completely faithful more than I could ever be. And if your guy chases after something so good as that and is obediant to God, then he'd be able to love me even more than if he didn't love God more than me. Only God can give you complete love to give to others around you. It makes sense. God is the originator of love, isn't He? And as such, couldn't He teach us the right way to love? And by relation, give it those around us properly? Rather than us trying love on our own, stumbling through what we think we should do and then failing? Wow. What an idea._

_I think I might do a chapter 5 with that in mind. Maybe. We'll have to see. :) Thanks for listening to my ramblings, lol. Also, the next chapter should have a bit more Christian points than this chapter. I just really felt the need to develop their relationship. I suppose I could have squeezed a more obvious point in the chapter, but then, I didn't feel the chapter needed it. Part of being Christian is knowing how to moderate things I think. Put God into everything you do even in everyday life, but it doesn't always have to an issue centering on God. For everyday life, we usually find our answer with God, not the problem. And I tried to make it so that Ino saw it. She coudln't understand it because she's not Christian yet, but she knew. God was the foundation for Gaara and Sakura's relationship. And that's the way it should be always, in every relationship. I meant to point this out, but I think you get the idea from reading it. Hopefully anyway. I'll go into this in more detail in the next chapter I think._

_Sorry this is so long, but I couldn't help it. Thank you for reading once again. And I would really like to hear what you think. As long as it's constructive criticisms, I'm happy. It's important for me to know so that I can get better. Already looking back at the other chapters of this story, I realize how awkward and strange it was. You can tell me if the plotline is boring, or if I don't give enough details, or people's inward thoughts, or if I'm giving to much of all of that. It's nice to know. Hopefully I'll continue to improve. _


End file.
